Harry Potter and the Evil Dimension
by Singergurl122
Summary: the whole gang experiences a new year at Hogwarts.....
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Evil Dimension**

**Ch. 1: The Tragic News**

Harry is at the Weasley's Burrow. He is staring out the window wondering what Sirius would be doing if he was alive and well. Remembering that tragic night gave him a shudder and he stopped thinking about it. The rest of the bunch was out in the garden enjoying a picnic while they watched the gnomes come out to annoy everyone. Harry had no appetite because he was reminiscing the way his mom use to make a picnic, when he was a toddler, like Mrs. Weasley did and it reminded him terrible memories of her death.

Hermione looked pretty as ever. She still had her bushy brown hair with her small freckles. She still knew every spell there was to be learned, which wasn't new. Ron was trying to catch the gnomes and he still had his red hair. Fred and George were trying to trip Ron with one of their gags, which Ron eventually found out and rebounded the trick with his wand. The way Mr. Weasley was walking reminded him of Dumbledore. Now his stomach really turned into knots. His hatred for Snape grew even more as he remembered Snape killing Dumbledore with the _Avada Kadavra _curse. Tears started to form as he remembered the way his headmaster had fallen and he couldn't do anything about it. This death also reminded him of Cedric's death as well, and tears started to fall. Realizing that he was glad that he brought back Cedric to his parents, the memory still hurt him.

"Come on 'Arry; your missing all the fun!" Hagrid yelled from the yard as he was helping Ron catch the gnomes. "O.k., I'll be there in a minute!" He yelled from the window. Harry put on his shorts and sandals and then ran out to help Ron and Hagrid. "So Harry, what were you thinking about in the window up there?" Ron asked curiously. "I'd rather not talk about it. " Harry said sadly. "Ron, you don't need to butt in to his affairs unless he wants to tell us, right Harry." Hermione said sweetly. "Uhh…yeah, right." Harry mentioned as he stare at the old rusty and wild car that was in the Forest at school and they finally got back. Seeing the car reminded him of when Ron and Harry visited Aragog to tell him about Hagrid being taken to Azkaban and how they gained information on the monster that was in the Chamber of Secrets during their second year. Strangely, they also found out that it was Myrtle that dyed in the girl's bathroom that they used to make the Polyjuice potion in.

"Hey Harry, try this bag!" Fred and George yelled from behind a bush. He got up and walked toward the bush; Fred jumped out with a rubber wand that shot out silly string into his mouth. Harry pulled out his wand and tried a stunning spell that only lasted a few minutes. He missed them. All of a sudden, an owl came out of nowhere with a roll of parchment. It was addressed to Harry.

**Dear Harry,**

** I am inviting you to my end of the summer bash at my house. It is August 29. The time will be at 3:00 to 5:00. You may invite Ron, Hermione, and any one else who wants to come. Hope to see you there.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Luna Lovegood**

"Who is it from, Harry?" everyone asked. "It's from Luna..." Harry answered. "What is it for?" Ron asked. "She is having a summer bash." Harry said. "WOW, really, are we aloud to go?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Yeah, everyone is aloud to go." Harry answered excited. "Well, then it's settled, we are going to Luna's bash." Mrs. Weasley said and went inside to write down the date. Then another owl came…. "Another one?" Ron said dumbfounded. This own had a print of the Daily Prophet attached to its leg with a note.

Dear Harry Potter,

I am sorry to tell you this, but your owl has been put into the hospital for Owls: Owlery Hospital. Please come visit her as soon as you can. It is very urgent.

Sincerely,

James Norton

Owlery Hospital Manager and owner of the Owlery

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. "Hedwig has been put into the Owlery Hospital!" he answered upset. The thought of his beloved snowy owl lying there in a cage like bed covered in wires and scratches gave him goose bumps. "I have to go." Harry said immediately.

Harry flagged down the Knight Bus. A new attendant appeared at the door reciting the same old speech. "Well, aren't you Mr. Harry Potter?" she answered excited to see him in the flesh. "Yes I am now please take me to the Owlery Hospital!" he ordered through tears. "Al right, don't be so pushy." The attendant said. "Take it away Ern." She knocked on the window and the Jamaican head said, "Yeah take it away Ernie, its going to be a long and bumpy ride." Harry had wide eyes when he said this remembering him from his first ride on the Knight Bus 5 years ago.

When he arrived at the Owlery Hospital, he saw Hedwig being taken into the hospital. He rushed up to her side. The EMT said, "I'm sorry son, but you need to step back." "NO, this is my owl, I'm Harry Potter!" he yelled as he rushed to Hedwig's side and started to cry. "Alright, calm down, don't get her feathers wet." The EMT ordered. "How did she end up this way?" Harry asked. "She was attacked by a werewolf." he answered. Harry stood there in shock, but then followed the EMT into the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Evil Dimension**

Ch. 2: Sickness

Harry rushed to the side of his owl and said, "Oh Hedwig, please be alright!" She was unconscious with a broken wing and a lot of scratches. Imagining what might have happened to his sweet pet, he perished the thought. "Doctor, will she be alright?" Harry asked. "Well, with the condition she is in, she may not make it." The doctor said with a sigh. "What?" Harry gasped like he couldn't breathe. Then he ran to the pay phone to call up his friends to tell them the grave news. "Hello?" Ron answered the phone. "Hey, it's me, I found out what's wrong with Hedwig..." he said softly into the phone. "Hermione, come 'ere, Harry's on the phone, wait. I'll put it on speaker…" Ron said and places it on speaker phone. "What's wrong Harry, please tell us...?" Hermione asked concerned. "Hedwig…..got…attacked by…. a werewolf!" Harry blurted out. "OHHH!!!!" everyone gasped. "Yeah, and if she doesn't pull through, she might…..die…." Harry explained through tears. "Ohh, dear Harry, this must be hard for you…" Mrs. Weasley said. "Yeah… I guess it is…" he stuttered. "It'll be alright Harry, just come on home..." Fred and George said together. "Actually, I think I'll stay here for the night and see if anything changes, I'll keep ya posted." He explained. "O.k. dear, call us if you need anything, and I mean _anything!" _Mrs. Weasley mentioned. "Thanks everyone, well I'm going to go see Hedwig, I'll call you later." He said and hung up the phone with a sigh. "Oh I hope Hedwig will be alright!" Ginny started to cry. "Oh... don't worry sweetie, everything will be fine, you'll see…" she hugged Ginny tightly but was worried and tried not to show it.

The next morning, we find Harry asleep with his head on the bed where Hedwig was laying. "Hoot….Hoot…" Hedwig stirred. "Uhh... Hedwig, your o.k., thank goodness…" he hugged her gently and called for the doctor. "Hmm…her stats seem to be normal; I'm surprised she survived a werewolf attack…" he explained. " Yeah, well I've had her for 7 years, so she is still in good and and she's been in much worse conditions…"Harry mentioned as he watched Hedwig's chest go and down. "She'll be able to leave here tomorrow. Then you can take her home." The doctor ordered.

Harry walked through the hallway sighing with relief. He walked up to the pay phone and called the Weasleys. Ron ran to the phone. "Hello, oh hey Harry, everyone come here." He put it on speaker phone. "Hey guys, well Hedwig made it through the night…." Everyone sighed with relief. "She'll be able to come home tomorrow…" Harry explained. "Well, you should be glad…Harry?" Hermione asked. "I am, I just miss Sirius and Dumbledore, that's all, and Hagrid, he's the one who gave me Hedwig when I turned 11 and was getting my Hogwarts supplies, its just not the same without them here…" he sighed. "Well, you know Hagrid it busy and well, you know Sirius and Dumbledore would be there in a heart beat if they were here." Hermione said sweetly. "I know, it's just... I blame myself for what happened to them. If I was there when Sirius was fighting Bellatrix, he wouldn't have gone through the veil and died." Harry cried. " I know mate, but one day, we will avenge them and make sure Bellatrix and Snape suffers." Ron added. " Yeah, well I'm coming home, and tomorrow, I'll leave to pick up Hedwig." He mentioned and hung up the phone. " I really hope she stays this way…" he said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Evil Dimension Ch. 3: Good News

Harry lays there sleeping with a drip of drool falling from his mouth. Then all of a sudden, Hedwig stirs and starts to hoot again. "Hoot…hoot!" "Huh…what!?" Harry murmured. Then he saw Hedwig breathing and jumped for joy. "DOCTOR!" he yelled down the hallway to gain someone attention. "Mr. Potter please stop screaming….ohm it looks like Hedwig…survived, you are on lucky wizard Mr. Potter…you know that." He said. "I know, I've had her for seven years and I have loved her ever since I got her." Harry cried tears of joy. He started to run out of the room to call the Burrow. "Oh Mr. Potter….I'm sorry to hear about Sirius Black….we all know that he was special to you…and Hedwig can come home in a couple of days…" the doctor mentioned. " Uhh….thanks….I think…" he said and rushed to the pay phone.

The telephone rang off the hook. "I'll get it…I'll get it!!!" everyone yelled for the phone. "I got it….you'll are acting like a bunch of monkeys!" Mrs. Weasley. "Fine!" everyone yelled and sat on the enormous couches that magically became larger to fit everyone. "Hello? Oh Harry…let me put it on speaker…" she said and placed the phone down and pushed the button for the speaker phone. "Hey everyone…well Hedwig is alright…" Harry said. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Yeah….I woke this morning and she was hooting as happy as can be. I'm surprised she survived the attack so quickly…..well she should be home in a couple of days….so I'm going to stay with her until till then….Mrs. Weasley…can you buy my school supplies….I may not be back in time to buy them…." He whispered. "Of course sweetie…anything you need…" she said sweetly. "And guys….you can come visit her if you want to…..they will provide transportation to and from here and to Hogwarts as well….well I have to go…someone else needs the phone…I'll call you if I need anything…" he said and hung up. _What if Hedwig gets hurt again….I can't have that happen... _he thought to himself. Then he went into Hedwig's room and sat there while he watched Hedwig rest. _I can't bear to loose her like I lost my parents, Sirius, and Cedric…and most of all…Dumbledore...if she died like they did...I would never forgive myself...well at least things can't get worse..._ he thought and laid his head back.

After a few hours of sleep...he looked up and saw that Hedwig was missing. "HEDWIG!" he yelled and called for a doctor. "Doctor...where did you take Hedwig?" he asked crying. "I'm sorry son...but your owl has...passed away...the werewolf bite gave her a heart attack and her body couldn't handle it...I'm sorry..." he apologized and left. " What...why didn't anyone wake me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and fell to the floor balling with tears. "NO...not Hedwig...NO! Why do I have to be the one to suffer for all of these losses in my life...? Why me?" he cried. He fell into the fetal position and cried for hours. Then he got up and walked to the pay phone. He could barely place the quarter into the slot he was too upset. "Hello? Oh hey mate...mom it's Harry..." Ron yelled and put the phone on speaker. "Hey...guys (sniff) I have horrible news for you...HEDWIG DIED!" he yelled into the speaker. Everyone gaped in sorrow. "She died two hours ago of cardiac arrest...from the werewolf bite..." he cried.

"Ohh Harry...I'm so sorry...you must feel awful..." Hermione mentioned. " Yeah...I have lost so many people in my life...my parents...Sirius...Cedric...Dumble( chokes) dore... and now...Hedwig...ohhhh why do I have to lose everyone in my life...!!!!!" he wept.

"You haven't lost everyone mate...you still have us..." Fred and George said at the same time. "I know...I just feel so lonely without them...and I'm glad that I have you guys...if it wasn't for you...I wouldn't be the wizard that I am today...and...I wouldn't have a real family since my parents died...the Dursleys are no family of mine...anyway...I'm going to stay here until they prepare the funeral for her...it's tomorrow at the Open Field behind the Owlery Hospital. And guys...thanks...for everything...I wouldn't have been able to go through this alone..." he hung up and sighed. "Yeah...I really couldn't..." he mumbled and walked to the owl morgue.

He slowly walked to the morgue and saw Hedwig's body covered by the white blanket, he couldn't bear to look at the real body underneath, but he had to. It was his only chance to say goodbye until she disappeared forever from his life like the others. He walked up slowly and pulled the covers off of her body. The sight of her body started to make him cry. He bent down and felt her feathers, so thin and crispy, now that they were lifeless. "Oh Hedwig...I miss you already (tears falling down his face)...and I'm never going to forget you... (Bawling) you were the first pet that I have ever had and we have been through a lot together...you always listen to me even though you nipped at my fingers...I just want you to know that I will never replace you in my heart...no pet can replace what we had... And I...I love you...well...I guess this is goodbye..." he wept and looked at her motionless body. "Goodbye Hedwig...until we meet again..." he whispered and walked off. He then sat in a chair near the room and started to cry his eyes out... _I know it's only a bird...but she was very special to me... _he thought and lay there for hours with out moving. Then he walked to the exit of the hospital and Hedwig's body was being carried to the creamer to be burned into ashes for Harry to keep. He turned around to glace at her for one last time before he would never see her again. He sighed and left the building.

He flagged down the Knight Bus to take him back to the Burrow. Pain and agony filled up his entire body and he realized that he was alone, except for everyone at Hogwarts, and his friends; he thought that he was pretty much alone in the world. "What am I to do know…with out her…..my life will be empty…." He muttered as the Knight Bus pulled up slowly. "Welcome to the Knight Bus….etc. etc., my name is Stanley Stunpike…..etc. etc…..how can I help….? Well blimey, hello Mr. Potter, long time no see 'ey mate!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and grabbed him onto the bus.

" Hello….boy…'ow you doin'?" the Jamaican headless doll said and shook his dreadlocks like a bunch of rattles. "I'm fine thanks….hey, where's Ernie the driver?" Harry asked and looked around for him to see if he was around. " Ohm….he passed on last week….died of the _Avada Kadavra _curse…he was found by You Know Who….poor lad….best driver we ever had." Stanley sighed. "Well…I'm sorry Stanley; well I need to go to the Burrow in the old country…if you please…." Harry said and sat down in the first seat of the bus on the first floor. "Well…as you wish sir…." Stanley said and sat in the driver's seat.

"So Stanley…a guy walks into a bar…what does he say?" the Jamaican head said and laughed his head off…. (Not literally….he has no body…HA!) "Uhhh….I don't know Jamaican head…what did he say?" Stanley and Harry said. "Ouch...get it ….ouch! HA!" the head bobbled and around. Harry rolled his eyes and looked out the window. After a few minutes he fell asleep. A dream popped into this head and he was dreaming of everyone who died through his life and they were talking to him.

"Hello…Harry good to see you again…" Cedric said and hugged him gently. "Thanks for brining my body back to my pop…I knew that you were a great man and always will be…" he said and disappeared. " Cedric!" Harry screamed and saw two other bodies come. "Hello, Harry, you look great…..you've grown so much!" Sirius said and faded away. "No, Sirius…I need you here with me..." Harry cried. "Ohh Harry...you don't need him anymore...you have yourself and everyone else who cares for you...but just remember...all of us will always be in your hearts..." Dumbledore said wisely and faded away. Then Hedwig appeared and hooted that she loves him. "Ohh...Hedwig..." Harry whined and she disappeared. Then he woke up and was sweating bullets. Stanley was staring at him. "I was wondering when you were going to wake..." he said and turned around a corner to the Burrow. " How long was I out?" Harry asked. "Ohh...a couple of hours...well...we're here...the Burrow..." Stanley said and opened the bus door. "Thanks...see ya later..." Harry said and walked off the bus. "It's good to be home..." he muttered and walked towards the Burrow and hugged everyone that came to great him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Evil Dimension Ch. 4: The Funeral

Harry gathered Hedwig's stuff to place into the owl coffin. He sighed as he saw her perch lying beside the cage and realized that she was really gone. "How am I going to be able to go to the funeral without causing such pain and sorrow to myself and everyone else?" he asked himself. He shrunk her cage with his wand and placed it into the coffin.

"I remember when I first got Hedwig from Hagrid…" he said and thought about the day when he got Hedwig and his very first wand from Ollivander's Wand Shop.

(This is from the first movie)

"Hello………?" Harry said and set his things down "Hello…?" Harry yelled across the room. "I wondered when I going to be seeing you Mr. Potter…" Mr. Ollivander said and jumped off the swing ladder. "As I recall not long ago your mother and father were in her buying their first wands….Ahhh….'' he said as he found a wand for Harry to try out. " Try this…" he said and handed Harry the wand. He stood there confused as to what to do. "Give it a wave…." Ollivander ordered. Harry then waved the wand and it threw some books off the shelf. Harry jumped and set the wand down on the counter. "Nope…" Ollivander said and looked for another one. "Try…..this…" he said. Harry waved it again and this time some glass behind the counter broke into a million pieces. "Nope…Nope and defiantly not…" he said put the wand back. Then we walked to a particular wand and held up to his eyes. "I wonder……" he said suspiciously and took the wand out of its box. He walked around the counter and in front of the door. He gave Harry the wand. Then as Harry received the wand, a bright light shined and Harry looked dazed as he looked at the wand wondering what was going on. Then the light stopped and his hair was scattered everywhere and his scar was showing. "Curious….very curious…" Mr. Ollivander pondered. "Excuse me, but what's curious?" Harry asked as Mr. Ollivander took the wand. "I remember every wand I have ever sold….this wand has phoenix feathers in it….it made another… only another…..this wand was destined for you…when it's brother…..gave you that scar…." He explained and pointed with Harry's wand at his forehead where Harry's scar lay. "And…who owned that wand?" Harry asked. "We do not speak his name…the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter…we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter….terrible….yes….but great…." Mr. Ollivander said and went to go wrap Harry's wand. Then there was a tapping noise on the window and Hagrid was outside. "Harry…Harry…Happy Birthday……!" Hagrid said and held up Hedwig. "Wow!" Harry said astounded and gazed at Hedwig.

"That was the best day of my life…when I got you….. I'll never forget it…" Harry said and placed the rest of her things into the casket. "Hey Harry, how are you doing?" Ron said. "Ron, how did you get here, why are you here? Is everyone else here?" he asked dumbfounded. "Yeah, we just couldn't stand to not be here to support you for your lose. She really was an amazing owl she was….I hope she's happy in Heaven as well as she was here." Ron said and hugged Harry tightly. "Thanks mate…" Harry cried as hugged Ron. Mrs. Weasley and the others came in quietly. "Hey guys, thanks for coming….it means a lot to me." He said and rubbed his eyes. "We wouldn't want to be anywhere else…." said Hermione and hugged Harry as well as Ron. " Well, I can take you to her casket; it is in the other room…." Harry said and walked across the room to the room where Hedwig's casket lay, cold as ice.

"Well here she is…I can't look, I need to leave….." Harry choked and left the room. "Oh Harry…." Hermione said and followed him out to the court yard. Harry sat on a bench under an oak tree and was gazing at the stars. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight….I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts…it's our last year and then I am gone forever after that…" Harry retorted. "Ohhh Harry, you can't leave…we need you here….your friends are here…..everyone cares for you, well except Snape, but that's beside the point….Harry I need to tell you something…its about how I feel about you….and well now is a good time as any I guess….well except for Hedwig's death but anyway…..I……I….love you……. there I said it………" Hermione yelled and ran out of sight. Harry sat there thinking, _she loves me...How can this be…I've known her ever since we met on the Hogwarts Express…well she was beautiful when she came down the steps at the Yule Ball... And she still is beautiful…I have a strange feeling...Do I love her back? I think I do…Ohh no…_

Harry walked around the courtyard with a dazed face. "Hey Harry, what's the matter?" Ron asked as he came out. "What….oh nothing, just thinking….." he said. "Let me guess, about Hedwig…." Ron joked. "Yeah…." Harry lied. "Well, just think, she is in a better place…." Ron said and comforted him. "Yeah I guess your right….." he said. He was really thinking of Hermione and what she said and if he loved her back. It was hard enough that he broke up with Ginny last year...what if they went out and after awhile, more Voldemort things came up and he had to go out on his own to defeat him...he would have to break up with her again...and he couldn't...she was his best friend...he couldn't bear to ever hurt her.

He walked back into the building and realized that everyone was there except for Hermione. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. "Didn't you notice...she ran out after you outside and then took off for the Knight Bus to take her to the Leaky Cauldron. She seems pretty upset..." Ron explained. "Ohh what have I done? I have to fix this...can you guys help with the arrangements for Hedwig's funeral?" he asked. "Sure deary...we'll help anyway that we can..." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly and hugged Harry. "Thanks, well I need to go find Hermione…see ya later…." Harry said and apparated to the Burrow.

"Hermione…come on…. I know that you're here…..please answer me….I'm sorry for whatever I said that hurt your feelings…I didn't mean any of it…I was just surprised that you felt that way about me…." Harry said and was looking for her behind every door. "Hey….Harry…I'm sorry if I scared you at all…It was just the first time that I told you this and well….. I didn't know how you would react…." Hermione sniffled. "Hey…it's fine….you didn't have to run away…" Harry comforted her. "I know that….it's just the way that you reacted scared me and I thought that you didn't feel the same way…" Hermione explained. "Well, it was a bit of a shocker there…..I didn't know for all these years that you had feelings and now, well, it's just hard to sink into that's all." Harry said. "Well, if you're not into me then I understand that you still have feelings for Cho, so I'll just back off on the whole ordeal…" Hermione mentioned. " Listen Hermione, I do care for you, and I'm glad that you feel the same way, I don't love Cho anymore, she is too weepy and she always talks about Cedric…..Cedric is a great person, but we don't need to hear about him 24/7…." He laughed. "Harry, do you mind if I ask…..do you miss Sirius…I mean….have you at all ever think of him at all lately?" Hermione whispered. "Honestly, I think about him everyday…" Harry answered. "What about Dumbledore? Do you think of him at all... Do you miss him at all?" Hermione asked again. " Yes Hermione I do, it's too painful to say or even think about, but yes, I do, I think of how it is my fault that Dumbledore is (chokes) well, that he is dead….I should have protected him from that idiot of a person Snape, he was the one who killed Dumbledore and I couldn't do anything about it….." Harry cried. "Harry, it wasn't your fault that Sirius and Dumbledore died, it was fate that took them away from Hogwarts….you know that they didn't want to die, it just happened…..besides, at least you were able to see Sirius and get to know the real reason of how your parents died, at least you now know that it wasn't Sirius and that it was Pettigrew that turned your parents over to Voldemort….just remember what Sirius said when we save him 4 years ago, that his love is right here…in your heart, now matter where he is…" Hermione explained sweetly and took Harry hand. "Thanks, Hermione, your right; at least he was able to live his life the way he wanted for awhile. Well after he was in Azkaban for 12 years, he lived by himself as a Grim or dog, but wait, what about Buckbeak, what will become of him?" Harry asked. "Oh. Um Harry, he was killed after they found him in the cave that Sirius was living in before he died, he was still trialed for hurting Malfoy….I thought after we saw that the executioner chopped the pumpkin instead of Buckbeak that his case would be over, but I guess that I was wrong…oh boy was I wrong….wow, that's a first…" she chuckled. "Man, things are just getting worse aren't they, first Sirius, then Dumbledore, then Hedwig, and now Buckbeak…who will die next, me?" Harry pondered. "Bite your tongue Harry…!" Hermione yelled at the thought of him thinking that. "Sorry, I just hate loosing everyone that I care about, I lost my parents 16 years ago, they are the ones that I care about the most…..and now, I just don't know what to do anymore…." Harry wept.

"Well, we should head back to the Burrow, everyone is probably wondering where we are…." Harry said and he took Hermione's hand and they apparated back to the Burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Evil Dimension: Chapter 5: More News

**Harry Potter and the Evil Dimension: Chapter 5: More News**

Harry and Hermione signaled the Knight Bus and thought about what was going on. _How was this all happening?_ Harry thought to himself as he walked onto the bus with Hermione and they saw all elderly people sleeping on the bus. Both of them rolled their eyes and sat down in front where they could block out the snoring. Stanley was sitting in the front reading the _Daily Prophet_ aloud to Malloy, the new bus driver, who was hard of hearing.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked as they looked out the window to see the knight bus spinning and speeding out of control like it usually does. " Yeah, I guess so, I just need to focus on what's going on right now and trying to find Professor Lupin. Maybe he can tell me what happened to Hedwig….after all, he IS a werewolf." Harry said. " SHHH!" Hermione whispered as she dragged him to the corner and told him to be quiet. " You know you can't say that out loud…someone might hear you and expose Lupin for good this time." Hermione whispered angrily at Harry as he nodded in agreement.

Downtown London was so bright around them that it blinded them when they tried to look out and see it, plus, they got dizzy from the Knight Bus going to fast and "trying" to avoid cars. " Harry, do you remember what the Orb said 2 years ago… about how one can't survive when the other is still living….what do you think will happen, will Voldemort die or um……you know…" Hermione said shyly and didn't want to scare or upset Harry, but it might have been to late. " I don't know Hermione, I honestly don't know, but if I do die, at least I will for doing the right thing and being the good guy in this whole fiasco. I'd have fulfilled my duties here and let someone else have the glory for once, besides me…" Harry said and walked over to the window. He stared blankly out to the trees that were blowing. " Harry, that isn't going to happen, you will succeed and Voldemort will be gone forever." Hermione rubbed his back and stared outside with him.

The bus pulled up to the Burrow. All of the Weasley's were standing outside waiting for their friend to walk out to them. Harry and Hermione laughed when they saw the "Welcome Back" sign that they were holding. Ron ran up to the house and hugged Harry and Hermione as they walked off the bus and the Knight Bus drove away and disappeared.

"Hey mate, how ya feeling?" Ron asked as they shook hands and walked towards the others. " Oh I'm fine, just getting use to everything." Harry answered and sat down on the stump nearby. " Well, I'm glad to hear that you are alright, now, lets go eat, we have a busy day tomorrow, we are going shopping for school supplies." Mrs. Weasley said and scurried back to the house.

" Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione said. "Sure." Harry said and stayed back to talk. " Umm….you know when I said, what I said, before back at the Owlery, well, to me, it felt a little awkward afterwards……we have been friends for so long and well, I would rather stay that….that way….if you don't mind…" Hermione said. " Oh yeah, most defiantly, I felt the same way. I just wanted to make you happy." Harry said and hugged her. They walked arms around each other as friends and walked to the Burrow.

The Burrow still had its same smell that it always did when they walked in. Things were moving fast as ever and everyone went into the kitchen to grab something to eat, their stomachs growling. Mrs. Weasley was serving some bacon and eggs to everyone as they walked in and took a seat. Ginny sat down next to Harry and looked at him sweetly. He smiled and looked around. He missed this place so much, he was glad to be back.

The next day came to fast, everyone was excited to be going back to Hogwarts soon, it was like home to them and they always had fun each year. They rode in the Ministry cab; it stretched out and was able to fit everyone in the car.

They got out of the cab and saw everyone walking around London minding their own business. They didn't realize that they were going to have some magic going on soon enough right under their noses. Harry looked around and got that feeling of excitement, going back to Hogwarts, being at home with all of his friends. The smell of magic came thorough the air. They walked through the Leaky Cauldron to the back alley and saw the brick wall. This brought back memories, coming here with Hagrid, 6 years ago. He was so excited to be going back.

Mr. Weasley tapped the bricks in the circle motion and the wall opened. The bricks rushed to the side and opened up to let them in. Signs were shining everywhere, Flourish and Blotts, Gringotts, Knockturn Alley, etc. Harry looked smug when he saw the Knockturn Alley sign, he remembered ending up there when he used the Floo powder and "ran" into Malfoy and his dad there. That day was so bad for him. Hagrid walked up and saw them. " Hey ya guys, I'm glad that you are her'. Lets go to Gringotts Harry, we need some money." Hagrid said as he came up.


End file.
